Third Galactic War
The Third Galactic War was a war fought between the ISC, various alien races, and the Union of Free Civilizations and it's allies such as the Empire of Calisto. The War Lasted from July 1st, 2414, to April 10th, 2419. It was a devastating stalemate fought mostly around Earth and pitted the fledgling government against a tough opponent and their allies. Major and Key Engagements 'Battle of Luna' (January 19th, 2417-March 5th, 2417) The Battle of Luna was the deadliest battle fought in the Third Galactic War, fought between the Union of Free Civilizations, with some help from the Republic of New Calisto, and the Inter-Spacial Concordium on the space around Luna, the moon of Earth. It was here that the ISC suffered a total defeat at the hands of the Union and Calistan Space Navies, whom gathered in full strength against the seemingly invincible enemy. 'Battle of Mars' (September 4th, 2416-December 29th, 2416) The Battle of Mars was one of the fiercest engagements fought between the Union of Free Civilizations against the Inter-Spacial Concordium and it's allies. The Inter Spacial Concordium invaded Mars during their campaign known as "The Earthly Campaign", a drive to attack Earth and knock the Union of Free Civilizations out of the war quickly. Mars stood as the last fortress between Earth and the ISC, and held for months before falling to the ISC's sheer force and cutting edge technology. 'Invasion of the Republic of Juno' (March 12th, 2414-August 20th, 2415) The Invasion of the Republic of Juno was a series of devastatingly fast events, the ISC invading the Republic of Juno from all sides and annihilating resistance strongholds one by one. The Invasion began at Hyperia Prime, where the ISC took over in 2 days, and quickly took over Juno and split the Republic into two parts, the Juno Republic put up fierce resistance, but capitulated in August 20th, 2415, and surrendered at the Battle of Linturna to the ISC. 'Operation: Vengeance' (April 30th, 2415-June 7th, 2417) OPERATION: Vengeance was better known as the Invasion of New Calisto, and saw the ISC battling the Empire of Calisto in a series of engagements in the Empire of Calisto's northern territories of Katara, Baru-Temph, Zelios, and Mordtaf. The ISC were going well until the First Battle of Katara, where they were stopped by surprise Calistan Resistance, and later overtook the planet and fought 3 more battles, winning all but one, the Fourth Battle of Katara, where the Calistans overtook the weakened ISC after the Battle of Luna was won. The Calistans then pushed the ISC back into their own territory, and OPERATION: Vengeance ended on June 17th, 2417, where the Calistans achieved stalemate with the ISC at Linturna until the end of the war on the April of 2419. 'First and Second Battles of Vorunta' (March 4th, 2415-June 19th, 2415, April 7th, 2418-July 1st, 2418) The battles of Vorunta were a series of Engagements fought between the Union of Free Civilizations and the ISC, the First Battle ending in a devastating Union defeat after the ISC introduced the dreaded Pylum-X, ''infamous for it's use during the Invasion of the Republic of Juno. The Second Battle, fought 3 years later after the ISC lost the battle of Luna, saw the Union of Free Civilizations Cooperating with the Republic of New Calisto and the Juno Republic Resistance Force to force the weakened and disorganized ISC out of Vorunta for the rest of the war. 'Siege of Equinox' (August 5th, 2416-September 29th, 2418) The Siege of Equinox was the longest single engagement fought between the Forces of the Equinox Defense Force (serving the Union of Free Civilizations) and the ISC. The EDF held onto Equinox for two years until the Calistans arrived in force to relieve them from the ISC during the events of August and September of 2418. Equinox especially held stronger at the realization that if Equinox fell, the Calistan Empire's southern territories would be open to ISC flanking, and Calisto would stand no chance at a war on two fronts with the ISC. 'First, Second, and Third Battles of Calista-II' (September 9th, 2415-October 1st, 2415, October 31st, 2415-December 5th, 2415, February 17th, 2418-February 25th, 2418) The Battles of Calista-II were 3 major engagements fought between the Union of Free Civilizations and the ISC. The ISC invaded Cailsta-II as the first planet to be attacked by the ISC in Union of Free Civilizations territory. The Union of Free Civilizations held the ISC off valiantly during the first battle, only to be overwhelmed 30 days after the first engagement ended with the ISC being routed. After 3 years of Occupation, the combined forces of the Allied Powers of the Galaxy attacked the ISC at Calista-II, forcing them out of Union of Free Civilizations territory once and for all. 'The Four Battles of Katara' ( Statistics and Belligerents 'Belligerents: '''The Allied Powers of the Galaxy: The Republic of Juno (2414-2415) The Union of Free Civilizations (2414-2419) The Empire of Calisto (2415-2419) (Later Republic of New Calisto) The Republic of Novakia (2419) 'The Inter Spacial Concordium:' The Inter Spacial Concordium (2414-2419) 'Commanders:' 'Allied Powers of the Galaxy:' 'The Republic of Juno:' Prime Minister Alexander Brukato Grand General Patrick Langsten General Richard Howardson General Joshua Fahrenbacker+ General William Meeker+ General Anthony Burke Grand Admiral Smith Campbell Admiral Dillan Campbell Admiral Jakobin Samson+ Admiral Laora Hefloth 'The Union of Free Civilizations:' President Kendra Keplid Grand General Tyler Winston Grand Admiral Victor Coreskini General Howard Jamison Admiral Marie Limbrene Admiral Robert Wotsam 'Empire of Calisto (''Republic of New Calisto):''' Prime Minister Mikhail Junharam Grand General Markos Seemor High General Rokan Hesphat General Lorman Nasphe+t General Aouroua Iamda General Ofrees Ganlet+ Grand Admiral George Lamar Admiral Trevuam Haortman+ Admiral Wentlas Stanslo+ Admiral Forinla Kourta Admiral Orklo Tinlas+